Diary of a Continously Confused Kagome
by Runafied
Summary: He was my cousin Miroku’s best friend we got along when food wasn’t involved. There was no way that I Kagome Higurashi could ever have a crush on such a playboy! Right...Well…right? God once again I’m confused!


**Journal of a Continuously Confused Kagome**

**A/N I don't own INUYASHA or ANY of the characters from Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the owner! **

_Summary: He was my cousin Miroku's best friend we got along when food wasn't involved. There was no way that I Kagome Higurashi could ever have a crush on such a playboy! Right...Well…right? God once again I'm confused!!!_

_The Beginning of the end of my life_

First off I should tell you that falling in love with my cousin's best friend was a total accident! See it all started back in gr.8, when I let Eri convince me that what I felt for Inuyasha (my cousin Miroku's best friend was Inuyasha) was more than just your average friendliness. She insisted that it was a full blown crush and I should tell you **that** is why my life is as hopeless as it is today. I swear to god it's her fault!!

See I spent most of my summer at my cousin Miroku's house ever since gr.8. When I got to grade 9 that is when it all started….speaking of which have you seen Eri I'm off to chop her head off she's probably hiding under my bed! Ok so like I said that's where I spent my summers and Miroku had a girlfriend named Sango, 'well they are still dating'. Anyhow Miroku's friends would come over to play X- Box. His name is Inuyasha and he was starting gr.11 and I was starting gr .9 in September. What really got me about Inuyasha was his...ways!

When I came over he would usually be playing X Box or computer games with my cousin and would always offer to give up his seat or controller when none of Miroku's friends ever would. Miroku has a lot of friends and apparently making any moves on me was **COMPLETELY** off limits, I didn't know that…I mean Miroku jokes about taking his switchblade to a guy who doesn't act right around me but I didn't ever think he would do it!

Inuyasha was always pretty quiet and that was fine with me because I felt like I had most of the problems and both Inuyasha and Miroku were content to listen and share there advice. That was the introduction to the problem, the **REAL** problem started in September when School started.

_Hojo Heinous Heinz_

The first day of school I'm looking around for my friends and I can't find any of them, when all of a sudden the announcements come on and the principal says for all students to go to the auditorium. But there's one problem… I don't know where the auditorium is!

Then this tall, skinny guy walks up to me and says. "Hey, what's up?"

So I tell him that I don't know where the auditorium is and he says that he will help me get there as he introduces himself as a gr. 10 by the name of Hojo Heinz. So we walk in as I spot my friends but there is a **HUGE** crowd so Hojo puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me through the crowd. When we get to my friends; Eri and Yumi, Hojo stops to introduce himself. Meanwhile Inuysasha is behind Hojo staring death glares at Hojo.

Hojo leaves oblivious to Inuyasha's death glares. Though I was baffled, I was walking toward him when a girl grabbed his arm and took off with him into the crowd. That should have been the First sign that Inuyasha was going to be something other than my cousin's best friend.

Over the course of the next week Hojo continued to appear randomly and skip his class to have lunch with me. Although I wasn't aware that Hojo had intentions of being more than my friend. This continued till about October, Inuyasha had told me on many of the weekends which I spent at Miroku's house that he didn't approve of Hojo. Though I never paid any attention to Inuyasha because he may have been gr.11, but this was only his first year at Tokyo High so he couldn't have been judging him properly.

In October, one day after school I was walking to Yumi's locker when Hojo stopped me in the halls and asked me if he could walk me home tomorrow. I was confused but I said yes anyhow. By this time however both Eri and Yumi knew about Hojo's status as a social outcast and warned me not to even talk to him. So the next day I told Eri that Hojo wanted to walk me home. She reminded me off all the times that Inuyasha had reminded me to stay away from Hojo, but I should go for it and that Inuyasha didn't like Hojo because he liked me!

So I decided to ask the advice master himself…Inuyasha. I caught him on his way to fifth period class and said, "Inuyasha, a guy asked to walk me home, I don't know if I should go with him or not!"

Inuyasha said, "You should go after all it's only a walk home, what could happen, right?" I told Inuyasha that I agreed with him and left. The next day, after school Hojo instantly spotted me and he reminded me that I had agreed to let him walk home with me. So I walked to Yumi's locker as I passed Inuyasha, who immediately noticed Hojo hanging onto my backpack. He motioned for me to come over, in which Hojo followed too.

Inuyasha pulled me aside and said quite pissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

So I replied, "You said it was **only** a walk home what could happen right? So I'm taking your advice!" Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me outside in which he told my cousin Miroku to suit up because they were going to kick Hojo's ass.

I could see Miroku start to get visibly upset as I told him, "Calm down ok, its ok!"

I turned around to go find Yumi when Inuyasha grabbed my arm. He was still pretty pissed off as he said through gritted teeth, "Why don't you let me- I mean us handle this?"

I was tired and pissed off as I answered, "Because you said that I should because it was only a walk home!" I smiled sweetly and left.

A/N and that was the first chapter, hope you'll R/R. If you have any comments or things u think I should add in email me n ill message u back: D


End file.
